Mockshow
Olivia "Olive" Trebilcock operates with the Chicago Wards team as Romp. She previously operated under the name Mockshow while working for Topsy. Personality Olivia is a spirited young lady with a lot to learn from her peers. Very sarcastic and defiant. Appearance Olivia is described as fourteen-year-old parahuman. As Mockshow she wears a hard mask with a stylized smiley face and a headband with screws sticking out like antennae.Scarab 25.3 Abilities and Powers Olivia's power lets her animate discrete objects, be they mechanical devices like a garage door or several large vehicles. She is able to make them function without electrical power, driving them purely by telekinesis.“'Fuck',” Topsy was saying, as he approached the wreckage. Mockshow was using her power to animate the chain and help herself out of it. “What the hell was that?” Mockshow asked. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.3 Offensively she can reconfigure her targets into other shapes that can then move on their own; she is only seen using roughly humanoid minions but other shapes are possible if joints are physically present. She needs to be able to physically touch an object however - afterward she is able to direct them as she sees fit.“Be advised,” I reported, my hand to my ear, “They’re attempting retreat in vehicles. Original plan may hit a snag. Topsy’s got a newbie supervillain working for him. Mockshow. If I’m remembering right, she’s a master-slash-shaker six.” “Roger,” Tecton said. “Hold on,” Grace said. Mockshow touched the garage door, and the mechanisms shifted to life. Cold air flooded into the garage. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.3The two aspects are irrevocably linked, thus the slash. - part of a private message by Wildbow, archived on SpaceBattles She is not limited in the number of creations she can make or how far away they can move from her,Panda: Limit to how many she can create, time aside? ... Wildbow: No limit. Originally, she had her creations as toys. Creations with keys turning in their backs, painted features, etc. Somewhat crude, in both senses of the word. Topsy made the job offer with a promise of good pay and the stipulation she cut out the kid stuff. Wildbow: Flight capable, almost definitely not Wildbow: Humanoid, quadruped, any other variation largely depends on the source material and route of least effort. Panda: Fair enough. Was looking at my ceiling fan, wondering if a few of those were combined would give some kind of flight capabilities. Panda: Are her senses extended through the constructs, or are they basically the equivalent of moving baseball bats? Also, what's the range she can utilize things to create these creations/range they can move away from her and still be under her control? Wildbow: Moving baseball bats. Range is unlimited, but again, there's only so much she can do when she can't see what they're doing. - Conversation with Wildbow on the IRC, Archived on Spaccebattles. only by how far she can see and sense them. Weaver compares Romp's abilities to Bitch,I noted Mock, but I couldn’t see much of what she was doing. Her power, though, put her in the same general category as Rachel. She empowered minions. They even fit into the same general weight class as Rachel’s dogs. The difference, though, was that they were inanimate. Loose, telekinetically animated servants, typically with the size, clout and general strategy of a grown rhino. Charge things, hit them hard, repeat. I had no doubt she’d be working on the truck. Maybe multiple trucks. Bugs were still inside the vehicles, and I could sense things shifting and lurching as she reconfigured it into a more or less mobile form. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.3 but her power is closer to Parian's in execution.Panda: Assuming that there's no urban area for Mockshow to act in, how can she make herself useful? Wildbow: Her power is a telekinetic animation like Parian's, but is more reliant on working mechanical parts. It can also be used on non-mechanical parts, but this is far slower. Metal bends where the joints are needed, stone cracks. Wildbow: This latter use is the same means she uses to form it into a crude mechanical form in the first place, with working mechanisms in roughly the right places. Panda: Hm. Do the animations function differently after being formed? Wildbow: Joints in the right place, they'll move more fluidly. Can build up more speed while charging, etc. Panda: Hm. This works with any inorganic substance? What are the limits? Panda: Can she have multiple objects combine in order to form one of her animations? Like two cars instead of one? ... Wildbow: She can combine multiple objects, but the constraint in that regard is time. - Conversation with Wildbow on the IRC, Archived on Spaccebattles. She has a higher power threat then Bitch or Parian. But where as Bitch's dogs are independent, if trained animals, Olive creates "loose, telekinetically animated servants" out of available mechanical material that are restricted to her immediate presence and her own grasp of tactics.Sting 26.5 Further Olive's creations need her continuous influence to remain animated; if her power is canceled out her creations collapse, whereas Bitch's can function independently for a length of time outside her influence. Restrictions As discussed previously Olivia's only true constraints are the time she has to create an object. Her power adapts objects into servitors for her regardless of material but prefabricated materials will generally work best. Animating and converting structures like a bridge or a concrete block or any other single piece construction lengthens the time to the point of infeasibility with the materials coming apart.Panda: How about an abandoned building? Wildbow: She can combine multiple objects, but the constraint in that regard is time. Wildbow: A building would probably be too difficult; she'd have to break apart each individual section and there wouldn't be any good joints. Wildbow: If there's a lack of connections, (ie. a pile of rubble) it'll fall apart easily (maybe after delivering a single punch/charge), which makes it inefficient in terms of time spent for results. Panda: That makes sense. Wildbow: If the quality is low (stuff rusted, stone already cracked) then it's probably going to break awkwardly when she's converting it into a creation, which means slower, grinding movements. Wildbow: Or a limp, lopsided form, etc. Panda: Are her animations limited to being bulky rhino types? How far can they move away from her? Y'know, range and all? Wildbow: The strength the object wields is primarily hers though. I'd say, just for an analogy, think ogre or cave troll. Panda: Oh? She has enhanced strength? Wildbow: No, I mean, her telekinesis. Panda: Ah, okay. Wildbow: If everything's well connected and good quality, then the increase is fairly proportional. ... Wildbow: If not (or in general) there's diminishing returns in terms of going bigger. Wildbow: And there's a limit, as well, in how small she can go (no smaller than half the size of a typical car.) - Conversation with Wildbow on the IRC, Archived on Spaccebattles. This includes buildings and such. Her creations are incapable of flying, probably. Assuming there isn't a dedicated flying mechanical contraption she could conceivably co-opt. History Background Olivia allegedly had her trigger a month before she appeared in the story,Mockshow’s eyes widened as she saw the bugs filtering into the interrogation room. The tables and chairs had been removed to deny her anything solid enough to use her power on, so she had nothing to hide behind as they began forming into a mass. “I didn’t do shit. I’ve barely had my powers a month.” - Excerpt from Scarab 25.3 starting out by making mockups of large wind up toys, eventually Topsy recruited her on the understanding that she would cut out that playschool rubbish. Unprofessional. Post-Echidna Scant weeks since she got her powers Mockshow was with Topsy when the Chicago Wards targeted him. She was taken into custody, and recruited by Weaver.Sting 26.5 Post-Timeskip Romp was deployed with the rest of the Chicago team against the the The Slaughterhouse Nine-Thousand. When Tecton was called away on special strike mission, her team leader deliberately left all the wards behind. Later she participated in the fighting directly.Skinslips moved to flank, simultaneously reaching out with cloaks made of skin and shielding their real bodies with the amorphous limbs of stolen flesh. Romp’s animated constructions stumped forward, providing just as much raw mass to defend against the reaching attacks. They picked up speed as they moved, charging like bulls, catching the Skinslips well off guard. - Excerpt for Sting 26.5 Gold Morning Romp was incredulous to the extent that The Undersiders were able to take over a city by themselves.Romp looked at her teammates, turning to Grace, then Tecton. “Am I the only one who hears these guys talk and wonders how the fuck they ever got to be in charge of a city?” “Don’t fucking swear,” Grace said, saying the line as if it were reflexive by now. Romp looked annoyed, but Cuff smiled, and I could see Tecton looking away, as if he was forgetting that people couldn’t see his face while he had the helmet on. I, too, smiled. Romp was completely unware about why it was funny that Grace was admonishing her on the swearing. - Excerpt from Venom 29.1 Due to her vulgar attitude she was told by Grace to run laps; Romp was unaware she did not actually have to listen to her.“-You’re totally not the one who gets to order me around,” Romp replied. “Deal with it.” “Run a lap,” Grace said, her voice quiet. Romp turned around, eyebrows raised. “A lap?” “Two laps,” Grace said, her voice quiet, cold and dangerous. “For not moving the second I gave the order.” “What am I supposed to fucking run around?” “Three laps for swearing, four because you’re still here. We can do five if you don’t move now. Start running, and if you don’t pick a big enough area to run around, I can give you another few laps.” “This is balls,” Romp said, hopping down from the bin’s lid. “Five laps, then,” Grace said. “I know I’m getting more laps by talking, but I needed to state the truth for the record.” She kept talking, speaking with each footfall. “Balls, balls, balls.” The moment she was out of earshot, Grace and the others broke into laughter. Foil was the only member of the Undersiders who seemed to get it, her shoulders shaking in silent laughter. - Excerpt from Venom 29.1 She rushed back to tell her team that Scion was hitting Earth Samech.Romp returned to us, breaking into a run to close the remainder of the distance. “Someone’s saying he’s hitting Samech. It’s one of the Earths Cauldron was going to watch over. There’s only Dragon, the Guild and some Protectorate guys there.” - Exerpt from Venom 29.1 It is unknown if she participated or even survived in the later stages. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Master Category:Shaker Category:The Folk Category:Worm Characters